Clothing
by NarniaLover303
Summary: The times that Arthur lets Merlin borrow clothing, and the conversations that follow. FRIENDSHIP ONLY NO SLASH.
1. Jacket

**A/N **

**This is my first Merlin fic, so I really hope that it is enjoyable!**

Merlin took a deep breath and straightened out the padded red jacket that Arthur had given him for the coronation that was taking place the very next

day. The material was nothing that Merlin had ever worn before. He was used to handling the rich, strong materials that all of Arthur's clothing was

made of, but had never dreamed that he would wear an article of clothing such as this. Ever since he was young, Merlin had been accustomed to wearing

the same clothing nearly every day until the material was too worn down to be considered clothing any longer. The two shirts that he owned had holes

all over, and his neckerchief was old and frayed. The other day, Merlin had bought a new neckerchief that had no dirt or blood on it like his two others

did from the recent battle. He was relieved when Arthur had told him that he would be able to wear his neckerchief. He never felt quite right without the

comforting heat around his neck. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Arthur's loud and aggravated voice, "Merlin! What could possibly be

taking you this long?" Merlin rolled his eyes and stepped out from behind the screen. Arthur was sitting on his bed and chewing at the corner of his

thumb. It was one of his many nervous tics and it didn't take Merlin long to guess what was bothering him. Ever since he had asked Gwen to marry him,

he had been shuffling his feet on the ground and worrying away at the corner of thumb. Merlin had tried to keep him calm by jokingly complaining about

how much extra work he would have with the coronation. However, every time he mentioned it, Arthur turned a light green color and asked Merlin to

please shut up. Arthur looked up from the ground and studied Merlin. "Well, Merlin. You don't look as hideous as you normally do." Merlin scowled and

went back behind the screen to change into his regular clothing. He slipped his faded red shirt back over his head, and quickly looped the blue fabric of

his neckerchief around his throat. He folded the light purple fabric and tucked it inside of the thick material of the jacket. He shrugged his jacket around

his shoulders and came out from behind the screen once more. Arthur smiled, "Ah, that's more like it. Ugly as a troll once more." Merlin bit back his surly

retort and went into the wardrobe to get out Arthur's clothing for the coronation. He draped the dark red fabric of the cloak over his arm, and as he stuck

his head farther into the oak wardrobe, he said, "You know, I may have to wear that ridiculous jacket, but at least I don't need to worry about tripping

over this cloak, my crown falling off. You know, Arthur, any number of things could go wrong tomorrow, and then I'm going to be the one that has to fix

everything as always." When the banter was not returned with an insult, Merlin turned around and stared at his King with furrowed eyebrows. "Arthur?

Arthur!" The exclamation was in response to the sickly color that the King had suddenly turned, and the fact that he was swaying very unsteadily on his

feet. Merlin dropped the clothing and ran over to the young man. "Arthur, it's alright. Take a deep breath. You're fine, just breathe. Just sit down,

alright?" Merlin coaxed his King into a sitting position on the cold, stone floor. Arthur was breathing even faster now, and, fearing that he was going to

pass out if he kept this up, Merlin roughly shoved Arthur s head between his knees. After a few more minutes, Arthur's breathing had slowed down to a

more acceptable rate and the lump of fear in Merlin's throat slowly receded. "What the HELL was that, you dollophead?" Arthur's head slowly came out

from between his knees, and Merlin was relieved to see that the glare he received was perfectly normal. "I'm getting MARRIED tomorrow, MERlin! Excuse

me for being a little bit concerned! I also have you blabbering on about how everything will go wrong! Like I don't already know that!" Merlin smiled

ruefully and clapped Arthur on the back. "You know I'm just joking, Arthur! The only thing you need to be worried about is if Gwen finally realizes how

ugly you are and runs away!" As Arthur turned the dangerous green again, Merlin quickly added on, "I'm only joking!" Arthur sighed and leaned against

the side of his bed. He turned towards Merlin with a strange expression on his face, "I'm not making a mistake am I, Merlin?" Merlin realized that this

was one of those rare moments when Arthur was not talking to Merlin as his servant, but as his confidant and advisor. This was the Arthur that was

vulnerable and needed the help of a friend. This was the Arthur who was genuinely worried that something would go wrong once again in his life of

betrayal and lies. Merlin looked at Arthur, and then slowly shook his head. "I believe that Gwen is one of the most kind-hearted people that I have ever

met. She is devoted to you and to Camelot. What she did was horribly wrong, but I do believe that she regrets what she did with all her heart. She is the

once and future queen as you are the once and future king. I believe that it is your destiny to unite the lands of Albion, and to become the greatest king

that this land has ever known. I believe that Gwen will help you on the path of your destiny." Arthur shook his head and gave Merlin a smile that he had

not seen in a very long time. "You know, Merlin, sometimes I think you're a complete idiot, and then other times you almost come across as... wise."

Merlin smiled, "Well, you know, I always knew that I was more intelligent than you, clotpole." Arthur threw back his head and laughed, and the sound

filled Merlin with hope for the future.

**A/N **

**I would love any reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome and much aprreciated!**


	2. Armor

**A/N **

**I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

Arthur ran his hands down his face in frustration. Caerleon's men had once again been spotted by Camelot's patrols, and Arthur knew that he needed to do  
something quickly. If the situation escalated, then Arthur would come across as weak and too afraid to confront the enemies to Camelot. On the other hand, if he  
decided to take action against Caerleon, perhaps the people of his kingdom would begin to see Arthur as ruthless and unforgiving. As his rough, calloused hands  
made it to his chin, he absentmindedly scratched the bristly hair that was sprouting. They had been in the forest for a little over a week now, watching Caerleon's  
men, and Arthur could tell that his men were starting to get weary of the situation. If he could not find a way to fix the problem, and fast, he feared that his men  
would begin to doubt his ability to lead them. That seemed to be all that Arthur did since his father died. Worry. He worried about Gwen and how much longer  
she would wait for him. He worried about Merlin and how their friendship would survive if Arthur kept on yelling at him over simple matters. He worried if he was  
being a good king to his people, and if he was getting sound counsel from everyone that was close to him. Arthur's musings were stopped short by the insistent voice of his uncle. "Arthur, are you listening?" Arthur looked up from his lap, and looked at his uncle's slightly flushed face. "Yes, uncle, and I completely agree that we need to get Caerleon's men off of our lands. I just do not think that violence is the end to this problem." Agravaine shook his head, "Arthur, you are what your father would do if there were trespassers on the lands of Camelot. He would have stuck them down, hard and fast. You must be a firm, strong leader in these troubled times". Arthur glared at the older man, "Do you doubt my ability to rule this kingdom, uncle?" Agravaine shook his head, and held up his hands defensively, "Not at all, sire, not at all." Arthur ran one hand roughly through his hair. "Alright, uncle, since there seems to be no way to end this problem diplomatically, then we must come up with some way to show Caerleon that there is a strong authority ruling over Camelot, and fast." Agravaine nodded his head as a slow smile spread across his face. "I have just the idea, sire."

Arthur shook his head and absentmindedly brought his thumb to his mouth to start chewing the skin on the side. "Sire," said Leon, "it is indeed a good plan, and all of us know that Merlin is the fastest runner in this group! There is no reason that Merlin should not be the person to lure Caerleon!" The young king made an aggravated sound low in his throat that showed how truly frustrated he was with the whole situation. Leon was lying. Arthur was the fastest runner in the group, but was not allowed to be the bait because of his position. He only beat Merlin by a few seconds when they were racing, but those few seconds may cost his manservant his life. The manservant that was such a vital part of the plan, however, was not contributing to the conversation at all. He was sitting on one of the logs near the fire and staring into the orange flames, apparently lost in thought. He only looked up when Arthur called his name. "Yes, sire?" Arthur refrained from rolling his eyes. "Merlin, just thought that you might want to join in on the conversation that is entirely revolving around you." Merlin got to his feet, and walked over to the small group. Percival cleared his throat, and spoke in his quiet voice that was not at all proportionate to the man's size, "Well, Merlin? What do you think? Will you do it?" Merlin looked around the group, and finally rested on Arthur, "I will do whatever is needed of me to help my kingdom and its safety."

The next day found the king helping his manservant into the heavy chainmail, padded red jacket, and red cloak that was given to every knight of Camelot. Arthur found it strange that their roles were reversed, and almost laughed at the irony that Merlin looked very noble indeed, with the clothing of a rich man on. As Merlin tied the clasp at the top of the cloak, Arthur surveyed his manservant. The young man had recently come of age, but, to Arthur, he still looked like the gangly teenager that had fought a prince in the lower town. "Are you sure that you're ready for this, Merlin? It will be very dangerous. Even deadly. Caerleon's men will show you no mercy if you get caught." Merlin laughed, and looked up. "Arthur, I am more than used to danger by now. I have been your manservant for many years now." Arthur fought back a sigh, and then the suddenly enormous wave of guilt the surged through him. Merlin had been nothing but faithful to Arthur for years now, and what had Arthur done lately to pay him back for everything? Spurned his advances of friendship, and completely ignore his advice in all manner of situations. Arthur fought back the feelings, and clapped Merlin on the shoulder, "Come on, you idiot, we'd better get moving."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his manservant coming over the hill and into the muddy valley. He smiled to himself, and went to save his friend from the dead end that he had, literally, run into.

**A/N**

**Really hope that you all enjoyed! I appreciate any and all reviews!**


End file.
